


College Changes You

by soccerlove18



Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerlove18/pseuds/soccerlove18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna moves from a small town in New Jersey all the way to Florida where she finds someone who takes her breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Changes You

Chapter 1: First encounters

 

            The first time you see her you are at your first floor meeting a week after you’ve moved into college. For you this is huge you moved all the way to Florida from a little town in New Jersey, so anything that has to deal with people makes you nervous. But she catches your eye right as you walk in, you think to yourself “ _man she’s beautiful.”_ She has long curly brown hair, she’s kind of short but has the most beautiful hazel eyes, and her smile is something you could get used to seeing, with those dimples too. But wait you are not gay. At least you don’t think you are. But there is just something about this girl, you want to know more.

After a round of introductions from everyone on your floor you now know her name Alexandra. But she says she goes by Ali. Her voice is like honey and you don’t think you could be more attracted to her until she says that she loves soccer and she played keeper.

_“Could she honestly get any better?”_

 About a month passes and it seems like you will never cross paths. You go to every soccer game and watch her play. You start falling for her even more. Until your RA practically forces you to come to some stupid icebreaker, but it involves getting doughnuts so I guess it’s worth it.

Finally you see her again, you happen to be wearing an old soccer shirt and she comes up to you.

“Hey you used to play soccer?”

“Oh hey yeah I have played my whole life but I tore my ACL, MCL and my meniscus my senior year.”

“Damn that sucks I play for the team now.”

“I know I come to every home game you are a pretty solid keeper.”

_OMG why did I just say that it sounds like I’m watching her or something, god she probably thinks I so fucking weird now._

“Oh thanks wow. What position did you used to play?”

“Ah the ever so lovely right wing”

“Niceee a middy we could have used you on the field this year.”

“Me no I would have never made D1 soccer I’m just lucky I’m smart.” I say looking down.

She looked at me with those deep hazel eyes about to say something when our conversation go cut short by my dork of a RA starting the icebreaker. The rest of that night was filled with stolen glances, coming to an end when Ali had to leave to finish her CHEM lab. But before leaving she made sure to brush past me.

_And wait was that a wink?? No it couldn’t be there is no way she is gay. Hell I’m not even gay._

 

 

Months go by again but you can’t seem to stop thinking about that certain keeper. You stress out over your first college midterms, but you are excited to star your Geography of natural resources class since it’s only half a semester long. What you definitely aren’t excited for is that it’s from 6-10pm. But you suck it up and head to your first day of class.   
You take a seat in the third row separating yourself from everyone else. You aren’t even paying attention when someone sits down next to you. It’s her. You can’t even believe your eyes that she actually choose to sit next to you.   
“Long time no se ehh?”  
“Yeah um..” You have no clue why she makes you so nervous.  
*  
“HEYYYYY JENNAAAA!!”  
“Hiiii Ali cat what’s up?”  
“Nothing much just wonderin what are you doing after class?” she asks as she spins around in the desk chair like a five year old.  
“Ummm nothing I don’t think why?” I ask a bit nervous and a bit concerned.  
The she just looks at me and bites her lip (God that kills me) and slides a piece of paper over to me.   
“Meet me at the soccer fields at 12 midnight. Don’t be late :P” I spent the whole class thinking about how we actually got to this point.


End file.
